villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boingo (Hoodwinked!)
Boingo is the hidden main and true antagonist of Hoodwinked! and the fourth antagonist of Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil. He is the leader of the Evil Ski Team, which consists of Dolph, Lesa, Vincent, and Keith. Biography and Personality Boingo is very greedy and knowledgeable and is an evil genius (though he said in the first Hoodwinked movie that he doesn't know if he would say "genius" as he was asked to join Mensa). He lives in his own cave lair and used to travel in his cable car (which got blown up in the first film). Boingo's favorite foods are carrot crumpets, as revealed in the original movie. ''Hoodwinked! In the first film, Boingo pretended to be a very good friend to Red, but revealed his true colors and also revealed that he's the Goody Bandit. He is one of the many comic reliefs of the movie. His evil plan was to steal everybody's snack recipes and use them to create his new Boingo Snacks and fill them with dangerously and addictive chemicals and blow up the forest and turn it into a bunch of different places (a casino, an ultra mall, a theme park, etc). The reason for his evil was because he was done dancing for everybody. He gave Wolf and Twitchy the wrong directions to Granny's place, blew up Kirk's schnitzel truck, associated with an Evil Ski Team, and caused Red to fall of a car. At the movie's climax, Boingo and his henchmen, the Evil Ski Team, were taken to prison by the cops after trying to kill Red with sticks of dynamite in Boingo's air tram. However, before they are taken to prison, Twitchy got a quick picture of the villain ("Say, 'Parcheesi!'"). Then as the van drove off to prison, Boingo kept banging on the window and shouted, "Not prison! NOT FOR A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT!!!". ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil In the sequel, Boingo is locked up in an asylum in London and Red (who's now a bit older than she was before), Wolf and Twitchy ask him who the witch is, but the bunny doesn't answer most of their questions. Thanks to Twitchy, they find a clue in his cell. Boingo says that the witch just left a few minutes ago. It is unknown what happened to Boingo (and the Evil Ski Team) after that event. Only that the Evil Ski Team were not seen. Trivia * Boingo is occasionally rumored to be the secondary antagonist of Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil; in reality, he is the fourth antagonist. * Boingo shares a similarity to Nuka: They are both voiced by Andy Dick. * His introduction in the second film is similar to Hannibal Lecter. * When Boingo hops, his feet make chattering noises (which are actually bouncing noises). Gallery Coming soon! Category:Movie Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Bullies Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Singing Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Fighter Category:Living Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Comedy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Archenemy Category:Bombers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Killer Rabbits Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Terrorists Category:Hungry Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Hoodwinked Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Aliens Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sequel Villains